Sasori Renzo
}} Sasori Renzo, the Super High School Level Statistician, is a character in Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless and one of sixteen students forced to participate in the Killing School Mountain Trip. History Early Life Renzo was given a high intellect for his whole life but otherwise wasn’t born anywhere special. He grew up under both his parent’s household as the middle child with an older sister and a younger brother. Unlike the other members of his family, his knowledge progressed faster than normal. He quickly outpaced several of his classmates and made his way into extracurricular classes. Although he was generally treated with kindness, he had trouble fitting in with his classmates and it was his own fault. In order to try to fit in with others, he learned how to play dumb. However, this only worked around people whom he hadn’t met yet and the lack of people who understood him brought frustration to him. This led him to pursue other means of keeping his mind occupied. Usually by reading about new subjects beyond his grade level until he figured out things that he couldn’t solve. He knew for a while that his best subject was math but he eventually stumbled upon his best subject which was statistics and probability. One day, he found a formula which he correctly identified as incorrect. He contacted the university that published the book and successfully proved that the probability formula was incorrect with a correct amendment to the probability. After that, he was offered into Hope’s Peak Academy’s Hokkaido branch and a few universities. He accepted Hope’s Peak. Downfall Killing School Mountain Trip Creation and development Everything about Sasori was a logical choice even back in the original rendition of the creator’s story. The creator basically wanted to make someone who was super analytical but had trouble communicating with others. Additionally, he was set to the Yakawa’s brother. Ever since, these traits have been toned down but he is no longer Yakawa’s brother. Appearance Renzo stands at about the same size as his classmates and well within the average size and muscle tone though his muscle tone is less noticeable. He is about a normal shade of white. His eyes are a light but prominent silver and his hair is electric blue. His hair has a round mop like hairstyle and his hair only starts to get messy as it goes down to his bangs. Renzo wears a light blue buttoned shirt with a buttoned down collar with the buttons on the left. The shirt has long sleeves with buttoned cuffs as well. He wears a dark blue band with the school emblem in it in black on his right shoulder. All of these buttons are black. On top of that, he wears a black tie. And on top of that, he wears a Navy Blue sweater vest which has dark blue trims. His pants are blue jeans about the same shade as his sweater and go down to his ankles. His socks are white and go just above his shoes. And his shoes are white and black patterned sneakers. His outdoor uniform is a dark blue parka with dark brown fur and matching winter pants that go all the way down his legs. He also wears snow boots, blue gloves and blue rimmed snow goggles. Personality Renzo is a fairly logic driven individual who generally cares about computing cold hard facts in contrast to most normal people. This often puts him at odds with other individuals especially when they do not want to hear the truth. He has proven himself capable of holding normal conversations but generally regards them as boring to him and generally doesn’t consider them worth his time. It also frustrates him when other people fail to understand him but he usually does not show it. In spite of all of that, he has learned how to show appropriate mannerisms. Although he is not generally an emotional person, he has no problem understanding emotions analytically and very little problem understanding the feeling itself. He can get along with other people and act normal without a problem. No matter what he has made promise to himself never to stop caring about other people. Discovering how to predict some future events such as the probability of his own success has somewhat depressed him. Especially in regards to his own endeavors when he can predict that they will not succeed or whether or not they will succeed. He has begun to look at life in a more cost and benefit analysis. Another result of it is that he has become more lethargic than he otherwise would and he rarely undertakes a task that he believes has a probability of success that is too low. However, if something is important enough to him, he will try regardless and put forth his entire physical and mental capacity to achieving success. While he doesn’t exert more effort than he has to in many situations, he finds the pursuit of self improvement to be one of the few things that really interests him. He does like to improve his physical prowess through exercise but a majority of his improvements are all mental. He likes to learn about new fields to improve his intellect and sees it as something he will never run out of material for in his lifetime. He likes it the most when he runs into something he has trouble understanding because he considers it to be more worth his time. Abilities Super High School Level Statistician Renzo is actually well knowledged in several forms of math, but he knows more than anyone else in his generation about probability and how to apply it to his daily life. He can reliably predict outcomes to many events based on probability theory. High intellect Renzo has a generally high IQ that has allowed him to not only obtain his talent, but to understand a lot of subjects better than most his age though still not as much as other people who specialize in those subjects. Although he won’t always show it, he has utmost efficient general problem solving skills. Relationships Monokuma Nishi Toshiro Machi Satu Naya Hitomi Shiro Michihiro Saeki Masu Sama Koetsu Eto Uzuki Koike Juichi Sanda Iwane Senji Kenazane Wakuni Shoda Yakawa Shoda Yasui Katai Seno Sotatsu Tanabe Kenzaburo Asato Tara Fujima Terao Sunada Kazuko Trivia * Renzo is ambidextrous. Category:Science-based Talents Category:Talent: Statistician